Jeannie Drinks Champaign
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: And causes a scene!


Major Nelson had gotten a raise at work, so he and Jeannie went to a restaurant to celebrate. They went to a place called the Fountain. As the name suggested, it had a long rectangular fountain in the center of it.

The waiter seated them at a booth beside the fountain.

"We're celebrating," said Tony. "I'd like a bottle of Champaign."

"Very good, sir," said the waiter.

He left, and they studied their menus.

A couple minutes later, the Champaign arrived. Tony pulled the cork out and poured their glasses.

"To my raise."

"And may you have more of them, Master!"

They toasted and drank. Jeannie drank her wine all on one gulp. It made her hiccup.

"Now, don't drink too quickly, Jeannie."

"I won't, Master."

He refilled her glass. She sipped it slowly.

The waiter came. Tony ordered lamb chops, and Jeannie got lobster.

While waiting, Jeannie slipped her shoes off. She began rubbing Tony's legs with her feet.

"Jeannie! This is a public place."

"Lighten up, Master! You're always so serious! Your not affectionate."

"Well. . . I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"This is a night to celebrate. So, let's celebrate!" She rested her feet in his lap.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jeannie." He took his jacket off and loosened his tie.

She smiled. "That's better! Now drink your Champaign, Master."

"Yes, Jeannie." He downed the rest of his glass.

"There you go, Master!" She poured some more for him.

"Jeannie, I know I'm not always affectionate, and I'm sorry. It's just the way I am, I guess."

"I understand, Master."

Their food arrived, and they began eating.

During the meal, Tony looked at the Champaign bottle. "That's funny, I thought it was close to empty-JEANNIE!"

She giggled. He groaned!

"Look at it this way, Master: You won't have to pay for an extra bottle!

"That's true. But please don't do it again!"

"Yes, Master."

They finished their food and drank more Champaign.

"That was a wonderful meal, Master."

"Yes, it was, Jeannie."

"I feel like doing something wild and crazy!"

"Please don't!," said Tony to himself.

"Let's play in the fountain!"

"No!"

"Why not, Master?"

"Because it's not designed for guests to do that. We'd get thrown out."

"Well then I'll make it so we don't get thrown out!"

She blinked. Everyone in the restaurant froze. It was as if time had stopped for the world, except for Jeannie and Tony.

"Now, we can do it!"

She climbed over the side of the booth and got into the water. She waded up and down the fountain, then sat down in it, soaking her dress!

"Come on in, the water's wonderful!"

"I might as well!"

He slipped his shoes and socks off, put his wallet on the table, and got in the fountain. He waded over to where Jeannie was. She got up and threw herself on him, tumbling the two of them down!

"This is fun, Master!"

"Yeah, it is!," he grumbled.

"I'll bet you've never done this before!"

"No, I can honestly say I haven't!"

They stayed there for a couple of minutes, then they got out and sat in their booth. Jeannie lifted the spell, and Tony called the waiter. He looked at them with shock; they were both soaked!

"You're. . . ."

"We'd like the check, please," he said.

"Err. . . Very good, sir." He left.

"You'd better dry us off, Jeannie."

"Yes, Master."

She blinked, and they were dry, once again. They put their shoes back on.

The waited came with the check-and looked at them with shock, again!

"That's funny, sir; for a moment, I thought the two of you were dripping wet!"

"I guess you just imagined it."

"Yes, sir, I guess I did!"

He left. Jeannie giggled, and even Tony laughed! He paid the bill, and they left.

The next morning, Tony got up around 9:00, it being a Saturday. Jeannie was already up. Instead of her usual headdress, she wore an ice bag!

"Hi, Master."

"Hi, Jeannie. I was going to ask how you're feeling, but I guess I don't have to!"

"Lousy! I'm really sorry about last night, Master. I didn't really intend to drink as much as I did."

"Well, I guess there was no real harm done. And like you said, I've never played in a fountain before!"

She smiled. "Me, neither! It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Master, can we go back there again? I promise I won't drink so much, next time."

"Well, OK. Maybe next weekend."

"Thanks. I'd kiss you, but I feel horrible!"

"Well then, how about this." He kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled. "Thank you, Master!"


End file.
